Shamy pregnancy
by Aadaemilia
Summary: Amy is scared and sheldon knows that something is wrong. It turns out to be a wonderful thing, that his mother would not be happy about... i don’t own any of the characters, only my imagination :)
1. First scared, then happier than ever

It was date night and Amy and Sheldon were drinking tea and watching a documentary about koalas at Sheldons apartment. Amy's birthday was about a month and a half ago and she was worried. She was late. Normally she wouldn't be concerned because it was quite common for her to be over a week late. This time it was different. If this would have happened last month, she wouldn't have even considered being pregnant, but because her birthday was a month and a half ago and she and Sheldon FINALLY got physical that day, she couldn't stop thinking about her situation. She was very quiet and Sheldon knew something was wrong. He just didn't know how to ask her about it. Finally he decided that he would just ask her.

"Amy?" Asked Sheldon but didn't get an answer.

"Are you okay Amy?" Sheldon asked his girlfriend and stopped the documentary.

"W-what?" Amy asked. She clearly had something in mind.

"I asked if you were okay." Said Sheldon with a concerned face.

"Im fine." Answered Amy untruthfully and she knew Sheldon didn't believe her. She sipped some tea to hide her blushing face.

"I know you are lying so could you please just tell me what's on your mind, I think I could really help you." Said Sheldon.

"I um…" Amy started and Sheldon just looked at her with a questioning face.

"I think I should go." She said, got up, took her purse and left the apartment. She couldn't think straight. She needed to talk to someone and Penny was the only one she could think of at the moment. She knocked on the door of 4B and waited for a few seconds. When the door opened she was facing a tried looking Penny. She also saw Leonard in the background with a wine glass on his hand. Amy couldn't hold her tears and started balling like a baby. Penny didn't know what to do so she just hugged her and told Leonard silently to leave. And he did. Penny walked to the couch while holding Amys hand. Amy sat on it and stared to the wall in front of her while tears were streaming down her face. Penny offered her wine and before she could think about it, she took the glass and drunk half of the red liquid. When she realized what she was doing, she panicked and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Penny followed her and looked at her very concerned. When Amy was done, she got up and washed hr face with cold water.

"Amy sweetie, are you okay?" Penny asked and the only answer she got was Amy shaking her head.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Penny asked.

"Im not sure." Amy said quietly.

"Lets go to the living room and talk, okay?" Penny said and Amy nodded her head.

"Firstly, why did you come her, date night shouldn't be over yet?" Penny started when they sat down at the couch again.

"I couldn't be at Sheldon's anymore." Amy said.

"What did he do now?" Asked Penny and sounded very annoyed.

"He didn't do anything, kind of…" Amy said very quietly.

"Kind of?" Penny asked confused.

"You know what happened on my birthday." Amy said but couldn't look penny in the eyes.

"Yeah I do." penny said smiling and continued:

"we really need to have a girls night, Bernadette and I want to know details"

"Well we can continue talking about it some other day but I need to say one minor detail about the subject." Amy said seriously.

"Okay, but if you are going to tell anything about the size or anything like that, I'm going to stop you right there, not because I don't want to know, I really do, but Bernadette should be here to hear it as well." Said Penny and laughed. She clearly had been drinking, but not too much.

"No, its not like that, but it is related to his, well, you know, downstairs" Amy said and smiled a little bit, but got serious again. Penny looked at Amy and she continued:

"we kind of forgot to do one thing" Amy said and hoped that Penny would realize what she was talking about. She didn't, and Amy thought that even penny can't be that stupid without drinking.

"We didn't remember protection!" Amy blurted out and blushed.

"Amy please don't say that you are…" Penny said and looked shocked.

"I don't know yet." Amy said and her eyes started to tear up again.

"Oh Amy, I have an extra pregnancy test if you want to know now." Said Penny and got up.

"That would be great, thanks. You are an amazing friend Penny, I just want you to know that." Amy said and smiled at Penny who started walking towards the bathroom.

"Are you late or do you have any symptoms?" Penny asked from the bathroom.

"I'm about a week late and my breasts are killing me." Amy said and shifted uncomfortably to release her breasts from her bra to ease the pain. Then Penny got back from the bathroom and gave the little white stick to Amy who had moved to her bedroom.

"Do you know how to do it?" She asked Amy who answered:

" I think so, pee here and wait for a few minutes for the result. One line means not pregnant and two pregnant." Amy said and tears started to form again.

"Dont cry sweetie, I'm here for you what ever happens, okay?" Penny said and hugged her best friend.

"Okay." Amy said and walked to the bathroom. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. A few minutes passed and penny saw the door opening. She looked at Amy and asked:

"What does it say?"

"I don't know, I can't look at it." Amy said. She was holding a ball of toilet paper and penny knew what was inside of it.

"Give it to me." Penny said and took the ball of paper. She opened it and looked at the test inside. It was very clearly positive. She took a brave face and looked at Amy who was about to cry.

"Its positive." Penny said quietly and hugged Amy who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't worry sweetie, you are going to be just fine. You are going to be great mom." She said truthfully.

"I know I'm going to survive, somehow, but this just is not a great time for a baby and I dont know what Sheldon is going to say. How can someone be so stupid to get pregnant first time she ever does it!" Amy said and tears started wetting Pennys shirt. They both went to the kitchen and Amy sat on the stool while penny took a big swig of vodka that she found.

"Sweetie you need to tell Sheldon about this, or we are never going to know how he reacts. And neither of you are stupid, it was just a stupid mistake." Penny said and took another swig.

"I know, but what am I going to say?" Amy asked and looked at penny with red eyes.

"I dont know, but you'll figure it out. Do you want to tell him now or later. Its not his bed time yet." Penny said and smiled.

"I guess its now or never." Amy said, stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh and please don't tell anyone about this, I want to be the one who tells people" she said and looked at a very drunk Penny.

"Good luck and my ups are sealed!" Penny yelled at Amy who was already out of the apartment. She knocked on the door and a very concerned looking Sheldon opened it.

"Leonard do you mind going to Penny's?" Amy asked.

"First I'm kicked out of there and now here! why can't I tay anywhere I want?!" Leonard said angrily and stormed to Pennys apartment.

"Why did you leave?" Sheldon asked and saw that Amy had been crying. He invited her in and closed the door behind her.

"I needed to talk to someone and also do something." Amy said and looked down at her feet.

"You know you can always talk to me." Sheldon said and sat on his spot. Amy followed his example and sat on the couch next to him.

"I know. Sheldon I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out, because I'm kind of freaking out and I really need your support." Amy said and looked at his boyfriend.

"I promise not to freak out, please just tell me what are you talking about" Sheldon said and rubbed Amys thigh.

"Sheldon, do you remember the bight of my birthday?" Amy started.

"Of course I do, I have an eidetic memory. And I could never forget something so amazing." Sheldon said and Amy rolled her eyes but also smiled at the last comment.

"Do you remember forgetting something?" Amy asked and got serious again.

"No, I dont." Sheldon admitted.

"Well, we forgot to use protection." Amy said quietly.

"I guess we did." Sheldon said and clearly didn't realize what was going on.

"Sheldon, Im pregnant." Amy blurted out and looked at her feet again.

"W-what?" Asked Sheldon who was obviously shocked.

"You heard me." Amy said and started crying what felt like the millionth time that evening.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked and she saw that his brain was working very hard to process the news.

"Yes, I'm sure." Amy said and finally looked at Sheldon's beautiful blue eyes.

"Well then, I think it is time celebrate." Sheldon said after a long but not awkward silence.

"Are you sure? A baby is a very big responsibility and I don't know if we are ready for that yet." Amy said kind of shocked at Sheldons reaction.

"I know it a great responsibility, but we are both adults, even though I might not seem like one, but I know I've always wanted kids. I never knew how I was going to get them, but then I met you and I knew you were going to be the mother of my children. I know its not the best time but with our wonderful brains and the help of our friends, I'm sure we can do this." Sheldon answered very happily.

"Okay then, I guess we have some news to tell to our friends and family." Amy said very happily and hugged her boyfriend.

"My mother is not going to be happy about this." Sheldon said but also smiled. He could not care about anything that small when he knows a little baby, especially his baby was on the way. Nothing could ever take the happiness from him.


	2. Chapter 2

The previous night was a night full of tears but also smiles. When Sheldon found out about Amy's pregnancy, he couldn't stop smiling. He felt like the happiest man in the world. But then came the next morning. Sheldon woke up and heard a clear sound of someone throwing up. He knew it was Amy as soon as he realized that he was the only one sleeping in his bed. He remembered clearly falling asleep next to his pregnant girlfriend. He got up and walked straight to the bathroom without knocking.

"Go away Sheldon, you do not want to see this." Amy said without looking at her boyfriend. She was too busy almost throwing up again. Sheldon ignored her request and sat next her on the floor.

"Has this happened before?" He asked her and took her hair out of her face.

"I have had a little morning sickness but not too much. This hasn't happened before but today when I woke up I felt awful." She answered and looked at Sheldon.

"I think I feel okay now." She continued and got up from the floor. She went to the sink and washed her face. She also took the mouthwash and cleaned her moth with it. Meanwhile, Sheldon got up and stood behind her.

"You are so beautiful, you know that right?" Sheldon asked her and kissed her cheek from behind.

"You have got to be kidding me! I just threw up and woke up like five minutes ago." Amy said and turned around to face Sheldon.

"Im not kidding! I didn't say bazinga did I? I don't care that you just woke up, you are and will always be to most beautiful woman in the world!" He said and kissed her on the lips. Amy kissed him back very passionately. It almost got out of hand, but the Sheldon broke the kiss and said:

"If we continue this, I can't control myself and I really don't want to hurt the baby."

"We both know that sex does no harm to the baby." Amy said and kissed him again needily.

"I know but I still want to be sure and ask the doctor before we do anything." Sheldon said and kissed her gently. He got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Amy followed him and said:

"We need to make an appointment to the doctors."

"Yes we do, do yo want me to do it? I want to make sure we have the best doctor possible for the best and most intelligent baby ever." Sheldon said and gave her some breakfast. They sat down on the sofa and ate their breakfast. Then suddenly Amy remembered something.

"Sheldon, I need to talk to Penny, so if you don't mind I'm going to go there for a while." She said and got up. Sheldon nodded and gave her a small smile. She went to Sheldon's bedroom and got changed. Then she went to the living room and walked out of the apartment. She walked across the hallway and knocked on Penny's door. Leonard was the one to open the door and he knew he had to leave. Amy smiled at him and he smiled back. It gave Amy the reassurance that he wasn't mad at her anymore, but it also scared her. What if Penny told him something. She walked into the apartment and closed the door. She heard the toilet flush and decided to inform that she was there.

"Penny! I have to talk to you!" She yelled.

"Just a moment!" Answered a tired sounding Penny.

Amy waited for a while and then Penny walked out of the bedroom.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't say anything to Leonard." Amy said.

"Of course I didn't! I know I might be blabber mouth and I had been drinking but I would never tell him. It is your baby so you get to decide when you tell people about it." Penny said and smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you Penny, I really appreciate it." Amy said and smiled back at her.

"So, how did Sheldon react?" Penny asked and had a worried look on her face.

"He was shocked at first but after a while he was so happy that he couldnt stop smiling." answered Amy and smiled widely. Penny smiled back at her and asked:

"So when are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Probably after we have seen a doctor, but definitely not before." Amy answered.

"Okay, I really need to get ready for work so you can stay here if you want but I'm not going to be great company." Penny said and started walking to her bedroom.

"Im just going to go and get ready for work too. Bye bestie!" Amy said and left Penny's apartment. She didn't bother knocking on the door and just went inside 4A. She saw Sheldon on the computer with a very focused face. She walked to him and looked at the screen. Then she realized that Sheldon was looking for a doctor and it looked like he found a good one.

"Do you think she is the best one? And why are you doing this now, when Leonard is in the other room and could come here and see what you are doing and then figure out our situation?" Amy said so quietly Leonard could not possibly hear her words.

"Hes not clever enough to figure it out, and yes, I think she is the one. Her name is Doctor Carrie Watson and she has some very good reviews. I checked her background and nothing suspicious came up." Sheldon said, got up and gave Amy the opportunity check this Doctor up. Amy took it and read a little about her and she was very pleased.

"We really have to go to work now, but if you want, I can make an appointment at work." Sheldon said with a questioning face.

"That would be great thanks. Let me just crab my purse and all my other stuff and we can go." Amy said and got up.

"Leonard! Amy is taking me to work today so you are off duty!" Sheldon yelled and crabbed his shoulder bag.

"Okay!" Leonard yelled from his room.

The drive to work was very pleasant and Amy and Sheldon chatted about flags and doctors and all thing nice.

Sheldon was so happy about the news that the first few hours at work flew by. He was very pleased that he managed to book an appointment for the next day and that he made great progress on his work. He got a message from Amy which said that she wouldn't be joining him to lunch today because she really needs to finish her work today. Sheldon walked to the cafeteria, got some food and started walking toward Leonard who was talking with Raj and Howard about something. When they saw Sheldon they stopped talking and just stared at him.

"What now?" Ha asked his friend and sounded kind of annoyed.

"Oh nothing, how's Amy by the way?" Howard said and got glares from the other two.

"She's absolutely fine, why?" Sheldon answered with a questioning face.

"Are you sure she's fine? Because I heard something else." Howard said with a smug face.

"What did you hear now?" Sheldon said confidently but his eyes looked worried.

"Nothing much, only that she threw up this morning." Howard said and was very pleased with himself.

"Where did you hear that?" Sheldon asked and his eye started to twitch slightly.

"Leonard said he was in the apartment when he saw Amy run to the bathroom. Then he left and went to ask Penny if she knew anything. After all Amy went to Pennys last night and started crying and Leonard was forced to leave." Howard said and smiled widely. Leonard didn't look at Sheldon, he was obviously not happy about what his friend had said.

"And what did Penny say?" Sheldon asked Leonard who still couldn't look into his eyes.

"She said it was none of my business." Leonard said quietly and finally looked at Sheldon.

"Well she's right." Sheldon said and looked at his friends.

"Come on Sheldon! Crying and throwing in the morning! We all know what those symptoms mean!" Howard said and clearly tried to get some information out of Sheldon.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I dont want to talk to you right now, so goodbye!" Sheldon said, got up and left the cafeteria.

He didn't want to see his friend the rest of the day. He knew he couldn't keep this a secret for much longer if they continued this type of behavior. He couldn't concentrate on his work. What if they find out the truth? What if they mock the two of them because they have only been intimate like that once and she is already pregnant? What if they don't think they can raise a child? Sheldon knew they were very capable of doing it but he also knew his friends didn't believe in them, or more didn't believe in him. He looked at his watch and thought that because he can't concentrate on his work, he will walk around the university for a while. He got up and left his office, then he walked around for a bit and found himself just outside of Amy's door.

Knock knock knock "Amy", knock knock knock "Amy", knock knock knock "Amy"

"Come in Sheldon!" He heard from the other side of the door. He walked into the room and saw his girlfriend who was very focused on her work.

"I made an appointment for tomorrow at 10.00 am, I hope that's okay with you." He said after looking at her work for a while.

"yes that's perfectly fine with me, why aren't you working? Leonard can't take you home yet and neither can I." Amy said and looked at her boyfriend.

"I couldn't concentrate on my work after lunch." He answered.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Amy asked and started to look really concerned.

"I think the guys know our situation." He said.

"What did they say to you?" She asked.

"Wolowitz was the one who did the talking, and he said that Leonard had told him that he saw you run to the bathroom and heard you throw up this morning. Apparently he then went to Penny's and questioned her but she said it wasn't any of his business. But of course they know what morning sickness means. They tried to pull information out of me but I snapped at them and told you were fine and then I left the cafeteria." Said Sheldon and started sounding a little panicked in the end.

"Sheldon, breathe. There's nothing to be panicked about. I'm not exactly thrilled if they find out before we tell them but it's not that big of a deal." Amy said and forgot all about her work.

"I know it's not that big of a deal but I know the guys don't believe in us. Well mostly me. I don't want to hear about how much hard work babies are or what about my work or my dream of winning a Nobel prize! I know those things but I don't want to worry about it. You and the baby are my first priority. Many people have won the Nobel prize after having kids. And our baby is worth the wait." He said and started pacing around his girlfriend lab. Amy started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Sheldon asked and stopped pacing.

"Last night I was worried about how you would react to my news for those exact reasons. And now you said such wonderful things and all my worries are completely gone. Let's not worry about what the guys will say. They don't know how ready we are. It doesn't matter that this baby wasn't planned because we are going to be the best parents for it." Amy said and her tears stopped falling.

"The best parents for the best baby. " Sheldon said and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Oh, and we still have to tell my mother." He continued and walked towards to hug her.


End file.
